IM with the Cullens and Jacob
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: Bella and the Cullens play a game of Truth or Dare and Jasper gives Bella a very evil Dare. and a few days later Bella gets Jasper back by playing a practical joke. and some random people who i let in as special guests plus some weird ones!
1. the begging

Twilight im with the cullens and jacob

Screen names:

Bella: izzy

Edward: mind_reader101

Alice: shopping-future-seeing-pixie

Jasper: _EMOtional_

Rosalie: blonde-beauty

Emmett: ur-teadybear

Esme: .idiots

Carlisle:

Jacob: alpha-pup

Chp.1

Izzy has signed on

Mind_reader101 has signed on

EMOtional has signed on

Izzy: mwahahahahahahahahahaha

EMOtional: Bella what's with your emotions they are evil and nothing else

Izzy: jazzy if I were you I would watch your back mwahahahahaha

Mind_reader101: Bella, love calm down…

Izzy: no I'm getting jasper back for our truth or dare game mwahahahahahahaha

EMOtional: ohhhhhh I'm sooo scared (sarcastic)

Mind_reader101: uhhh Jazz she let me hear her thoughts and if I were you I would really watch your back. This is a part of her I have never seen.

Izzy: yes, yes you should listen. Not even the evil pixie can see the future of it because we have the pup in on it!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!

EMOtional: ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy…. Uhhhhh bye

Izzy: remember one thing…

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie has signed on

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE!!!! AHHHHH!!!

Izzy: mwahahahahahaha

Alpha-pup: that would be because of me.

Everyone but bella: where did u come from!!!

Alpha-pup: ive been here since 5 in the morinig

Izzy: and dats why u cant see da future!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: bella wat did u do?

Izzy: something u wont find put for two days

EMOtional: bella u are freaking me out with the mwahahahahahahaha thing..

Izzy: good. Mwahahahahahahahaha

Mind_reader101: I thought you left.

EMOtional: nope I've been watching your convo for awhile.

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: jazzy let's go hunting

EMOtional: k bye

EMOtional has signed out

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie has signed out

Izzy: are you guys ready for get jh back?

Alpha-pup: bells not to be rude or anything but couldn't u think of bettername.

Mind_reader101: uhhhhh… this is kinda weird but I agree with the mutt

Izzy: well wat do u want to name it

Mind_reader101: gettinn' back at the southern vamp

Izzy: ok. that's the new mission name. so I'll see u later I'm gonna go beat Emmett in Halo 3 peace out pup and my love.

Izzy has singed out

Alpha-pup: bye bloodsucker

Alpha-pup has signed out

Mind_reader101 has signed out


	2. help!

**HELP!!! If any of u guys out there have a any ideas plz pm me. I really cant think of a prank that Bella does to Jasper so if you have any I would really like you to review or pm me it! Ty!!**

**3**

**blackrose**


	3. the plan and flashback

Screen names:

Bella: Izzy

Edward: Mind_reader101

Alice: Shopping-future-seeing-pixie

Jasper: _EMOtional_

Rosalie: Blonde-beauty

Emmett: Ur-teadybear

Esme: .idiots

Carlisle:

Jacob: Alpha-pup

Chp 2

has singed on

Izzy has signed on

.idiots has signed on

Mind_reader101 has signed on

: Does anyone know where Bella is?

Izzy: Right here…

.idiots: OK. But where are you in the house?

Mind_reader101: The last time I saw her she locked her self in a closet.

: Bella are you still in the closet?

Izzy: No. I left know I'm in the bathroom. Mwahahahahaha!!!

.idiots: And why are you in the bathroom.

Izzy: Because I'm planning revenge on Jasper. Mwahahahahahahaha!!

: Edward control your wife.

Izzy: He cant because he's in on it to.

.idiots: And to think of it I thought you two where the good kids.

Izzy: We are. It's just that the others are evil when it comes to Truth or Dare!!!

: We both know that but it doesn't mean that you can go and get revenge on someone who played a dare on you when it really was you who picked dare in the first place. Now Bella plz don't make a big deal out of it. OK?

Izzy: But you should have seen wat he made me do!!!! -pouty face-

.idiots: Well since we didn't see why don't you tell us wat happened.

Izzy: fine. OK it all started when Alice had a flash back

_Flashback in Alice's POV_

Vision:

We were sitting playing Truth or Dare.

End vision

Then I screamed and Jasper was by my side in an instant and asked "Alice, what happened?"

"Get downstairs with everybody except Carlisle and Esme." I told him.

"OK, I tell everybody." I could tell he was getting mad that I wouldn't tell him what's going on by his facial expression and the tone in his voice. So we called all of the family downstairs and I told them my vision and we started to play and I let Jasper go first. And he picked Bella first "Bella Truth or Dare?" he asked her. She had a look of horror on her face and she thought for a minute and said "D-dare" she stuttered. When I looked over at Jasper he had an evil look on his face and said "I dare you to go to Newton's house tell him you always loved him ask him on a date go on the date and you have to kiss him at the end of the date." (just to say this is Mike Newton's great grandson or something like that.) when I look back at Bella she looked scared to death. I don't think she's going to do it I thought to myself. But to everybody surprise she stood up and mumbled "Fine." and ran to the garage and she took the Volvo so we all ran behind her in the woods. When she got there she got out of the car and went and knocked on the door and Kevin opened the door and was shocked to see her outside his house. Then she told him she loved him and wanted to go out and so they did they came back two hours later and she walked him up to the door and he kissed her. We started laughing then she ended it and opened the door and threw him in and knocked him out and she ran a little to fast over to the car and was out of sight before we even stopped laughing. We followed her sent to the store and we found her at the check out with mouth wash and breath mints. When she saw us she gave Jasper an evil glare and walked back out to the car and drove home.

_End of flashback_

: So you think that's a good reason to get him back?

Izzy: YA!!! He tried to make me open my mouth it was gross!!!

Mind_reader101: Is that y u went to the store and got breath mints and mouth wash?

Izzy: Ya! I sat in the car for 10 mins washing my mouth out and using breath mints..

.idiots: Well it was kinda mean so I guess I will let you get back at Jasper. But you have to promise me nothing to bad right?

Izzy: Of course. I would never do something like that. If you would like to come and see it tomorrow you may come its at the park but it starts with a game of truth or dare.

: Well I guess. But we wont play Truth or Dare.

Izzy: OK! I will see you tomorrow

Izzy has signed out

: Edward do u know what the dare is?

Mind_reader101: No, she never told me.

.idiots: Well can you go to Alice and ask her wat its going to be?

Mind_reader101: No. Bella got Jacob to help her so Alice cant see the dare. Sooooo… I don't know how or if I'll figure it out until tomorrow.

: OK. Well be there tomorrow. Bye

.idiots: bye

has signed out

.idiots has signed out

Mind_reader101 has signed out


	4. The dare and yelling

Screen names:

Bella: Izzy

Edward: Mind_reader101

Alice: Shopping-future-seeing-pixie

Jasper: _EMOtional_

Rosalie: Blonde-beauty

Emmett: Ur-teadybear

Esme: .idiots

Carlisle:

Jacob: Alpha-pup

Chp 3

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie has signed on

Izzy has signed on

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie:-yells- BELLA HOW COULD YOU MAKE JASPER DO THAT!!!!

Izzy: yeesh pixie no need to actually yell I'm in the same house and I can hear u if u even talk normally. GAWD

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: Well I'm sorry that I cant even go near my husband bc he smells like human food!!!!

Izzy: Well he did the same to me but I had to kiss him so u should be thankful!

.idiots has signed on

Mind_reader101 has signed on

has signed on

Mind_reader101: Alice get over it. She had to do it to.

.idiots: What are you kids talking about and why is Alice screaming 'how could you' to Bella?

Izzy: There is a very good explanation to that. Which is when we were playing truth or dare and I got to go first bc I started the game and so I picked Jasper and of course he picked dare and I dared him to go out with Kevins icky sister Clarissa and he had to eat the human food to. And so the reason Alice is yelling is bc she wont go near him bc he still smells.

: I thought you said you were going to the park?

Mind_reader101: Well it was to sunny to go out didn't you notice? Or were you two caught-

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: AHHHHH!!! I just had a vision there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight!

Izzy: OK we'll play but it ain't my fault that ur husband smells like food.

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: YAY!!! I'm still mad at you for the dare

Izzy: U know wat u ain't no shopping-future-seeing- pixie ur a EVIL future seeing pixie

Shopping-future-seeing-pixie: AND PROUD OF IT!!!

All sign out

**Thx for all the reviews I've gotten! And thank you xxquripxx for the help with my stories!!!! R&R!**


	5. Newborn and the Newborn fighter

Screen names:

Bella: newborn

Edward: eddieboy

Alice: evil-pixie

Jasper: newborn_fighter

Rosalie: Blonde-beauty

Emmett: Ur-teadybear

Esme: Ezzme

Carlisle: Carlizzle

Jacob: Alpha-pup

Newborn has signed on

Newborn_fighter has signed on

Eddieboy has signed on

Carlizzle has signed on

Ezzme has signed on

Newborn_fighter: Bella ur the worst wen it comes to dares

Newborn: -big grin- I know! J

Ezzme: Kids wats up with you screen names?

Carlizzle: I would like to know also.

Newborn: BECAUSE THEY'RE TRUE!!!!

Newborn_fighter: she has a point.

Eddieboy: why are you guys acting like im not here?

Newborn: because nobody knew you were there!

Eddieboy: where are you Bella?

Newborn: HIDING!!!

Ezzme: from wat?

Newborn_fighter: ME!!!!!

Carlizzle: and why is that?

Newborn: because he is evil!!

Newborn_fighter: I wouldn't have to be evil if you were to not put me in that dare!

Eddieboy: why are you leaving me out of this?

Newborn: Eddie shut it!! Im coming after you!!!

Newborn has singed out

Carlizzle: does anyone know wats going one?

Eddieboy: I don't… AHHHHH… Bella no HELP!!!

Eddieboy has been disconnected

Newborn_fighter: I WANNA SEE EDDIE GET BEAT UP BY HIS WIFE!!!

Newborn_fighter has signed out

Carlizzle: so I guess we have the chat room to our selves?

Ur-teddy bear has signed on

Blonde-beauty has signed on

Evil-pixie has signed on

Evil-pixie: does anyone know why I can hear Edward yelling "BELLA NOO!! STOP!! JASPER HELP!!"?

Carlizzle: Because Edward said something that ticked Bella off and Jasper is watching the fight.

Blonde-beauty: oh…

Ur-teadybear: HAHAHAHAHA I have to see that!!!

Ur-teadybear has signed off

Blonde-beauty: WoW!

Blonde-beauty has signed out

Carlizzle has signed out

Ezzme has signed out

**R&R!! I need ideas!!!!!!!**


	6. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just started school and im really busy…..

So ya. Well in this story I want some special guests!!!!! So if u want to be one give me your name and screen name in a pm!!!! Or if u have any ideas im all years!

LOVE ALWAYS!

blackrose


	7. The Matches and the Cuzins

I will put the special guest one on soon. I got this idea from another story so ya there will be a flashback of the night. DON'T HURT ME BC I TOOK THIS IDEA!! I LOVED THIS PERSONS STORY AND HAD TOPUT THE WHOLE STORY IN.

**Bella: Izzy**

**Jasper: Jazzy**

**Edward: Eddie**

**Alice: Ali**

**Rosalie: Rose**

**Emmett: Emmy**

**Jacob: Jake**

**Carlisle: Carlizzle**

**Esme: Ezzme**

**CheifSwan: Charile**

**All sign expect Carlisle Esme and Jacob**

**Jazzy: Bella are you okay u feel nervous, tense ,and uncomfortable.**

**Eddie: Why are we on IM if we are just 5 ft away from each other?**

**Emmy: Cuz' we wanna.**

**Jazzy: (yells) BELLA WATS WROMG!!!**

**Izzy: You know that test we had to take last week? The compatibility one?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Emmy: No..**

**Izzy: Well u did well the school is picking our dates for the mandatory dance. And we'll be graded on if we stay with that person all night.**

**Jazzy: Is this a good news, bad news, worse news kinda thing.**

**Rose: Good first then bad….**

**Izzy: Well good news is we stayed in side our family. Bad news is none of us got our mate. And I have a good idea as to why they picked them.**

**Rose: That doesn't sound so bad….**

**Ali: Wait for it..**

**Izzy: Well the matches are uhhh… Alice and Emmett most likely because of there over excited personality. **

**Ali: AHHHH!!! Why do I get him??!!**

**Emmy: I'm offended!**

**Izzy: It gets worse…**

**Rose: Go on…**

**Izzy: Edward and I-.. I mean Rose because of visual reasons.**

**Eddie: I hate this.**

**Izzy: And that leaves me and Jasper because we are the calm ones….**

**Eddie: HEY! Wats that supposed to mean!**

**Izzy: My point exactly…**

**Rose: -sigh- **

**Eddie: Wat ur problem?**

**Rose: Im stuck with you all night**

**Eddie: Watever**

**Everyone except Edward and Rose: GASP**

**Izzy: I married a gay man.-tear-**

**Jazzy: Dang man who knew.**

**Ali: I DID!****J**

**Izzy: HEY! Its Alucard**

**Ali: Alucard?**

**Jazzy: Yes Alucard who dosen't know Alucard?**

**Everyone but Bella and Jasper: Me…**

**Bella and Jasper: GASP**

_**Ezzme signs on**_

_**Carlizzle signs on**_

**Carlizzle: Why are Bella and Jasper looking crept out?**

**Izzy: They don't know who Alucard is!!!!**

**Ezzme: GASP! How can u not know who Alucard is?**

**Eddie: How do you know this Alucard but we don't?**

**Izzy: Alucard is the most used icon his name used to be smilie but that name was changed years ago by me!!!**

**Jazzy: Wait that was u all they said was "Some random teen has changed smilie name to Alucard" and that was it.**

**Izzy: Ok. Well look at wat u wrote this is the most important part ****Some Random Teen.**** don't u get it that random teen was me.**

**Carlizzle: Bella do u think we should introduce Alucard?**

**Izzy: YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!**

**Jazzy: Calm down.**

**Izzy: your excited to. **

**Jazzy: Mayyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeee……..**

**Izzy: YAY! Im not the only excited one!**

**Carlizzle: Can u just tell them before I do.**

**Izzy: Fine. Alucard ****J**** this is Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Alice!!!! Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Alice this is Alucard ****J****!!!**

_**J**__**has signed on**_

**Izzy and Jazzy: ALUCARD!!!**

**J****: Hey Bella Jazz**

**Carlizzle and Ezzme: Hello Alucard.**

**J****: Hey Carlisle Esme**

**Eddie: So ur the famous Alucard?**

**J****: I wouldn't call myself famous maybe the most awesome icon in the world**

**Emmy: HAHAHAHAHA very funny**

**Izzy: Carlisle he's being sarcastic again**

**Emmy: I'm offended. And im not using sarcasm!**

**J****: Is he still as dumb as usual?**

**Emmy: Wat does he mean by that?**

**Izzy: Whenever u guys are on he signs but invisible. So he has been watching u the whole time.**

**J****: Ah, yes that was fun.**

**Ali: Charlies going to sign everyone quiet.**

_**CheifSwan has signed on**_

**CheifSwan: Hello? Anyone there?**

_**Silence**_

**ChiefSwan: Aw, I wanted to see if Bells was on. ****L**

**Izzy and Jazz: ITS ALUCARDS CUZIN BOB!!!!**

**CheifSwan: Bella?**

**Izzy: Yesssss?**

**CheifSwan: Who are Bob and Alucard?**

**Jazz and Bella: GASP!!!!**

**Eddie: Not again! **

**CheifSwan: What happened?**

**Izzy: Go read the top and u will figure out who Alucard and Bob are.**

_**CheifSwan looks up**_

**CheifSwan: oh well Bye.**

_**CheifSwan has signed out**_

**Jazzy: Carlisle we got the dates back for the mandatory dance but we didn't get our mates tho and dats the only problem.**

**Carlizzle: Okay so wats wrong with who u got?**

**Izzy: Well the matches are Emmett and Alice, Edward and Rose, and me and Jasper….**

**Carlizzle: Well that's funny how the newborn and the newborn fighter are a match.**

**Ezzme: Very. But make sure you don't hurt anybody or each other.**

**Izzy: AWWWW!! I don't want to spend all night with Jasper hes boring!**

**Jazzy: Carlisle Esme can u plz get us out of going?**

**Ali: NOOOOO!! I want to go. Plz make them go!**

**Carlizzle: If it's a manditory dance then u must go.**

**Izzy and Jazzy: Fine.**

_**Izzy has signed out**_

_**Jazzy has signed out**_

**Carlizzle: Kids make sure they don't do anything stupid.**

**Ezzme: Im going to the store.**

_**Ezzme has signed out**_

_**Carlizzle has signed out **_

_**Ali has signed out**_

_**Rose has signed out**_

_**Eddie has signed out**_

_**Emmy has signed out**_

**Im gonna do the next chapter its going to be the flashback of the dance then the one after that is going to be the special guests. The dresses that thegirls wear are the same ones as in my other story ill put them up as soon as possible.**

**3**

**BlackRose**


	8. an again srry kinda important

**I am not abandoning these stories. Im just been busy lately and I have ideas in my head that I must type up before I forget them for ever and that would be sad. **

**I will be writing a new story it was influenced by s m neals stories the concert and And the band played on. I thought it would be cool to write a story like this.**

**Fruit loop**


End file.
